Diskussion:Batman of the Future
Artikel zum Thema Wie weit kann man hier Artikel zum Thema Batman of the Future erstellen und wie sollten sie genannt werden? So wie bei Liga der Gerechten also z.b. Artikelname (Batman of the Future) oder ganz anders? Und wie sollten dann die Kategorien eingefügt werden, einfach Batman of the Future oder Batman of the Future Charakter/Helden/Schurken besonders da einige Charakter aus der Liga serie oder der BTAS auch dort auftauchen.Und sollte es zwei Artikel zum Batman in der Zukunft geben einen allgemein und einer aus der Serie? Würde mich auf Antworten freuen. Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 08:56, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hi, ja merkte schon das du voller Tatendrang was Batman of the Future angeht bist ;-). Die Artikel, also einige zumindest, werde ich demnächst erstellen. Eine Kategorie samt dazugehöriger Auszeichnungen habe ich sogar vor paar wochen schon angelegt, kam dann nur aus zeitlichen Gründen nichtmehr dazu die Artikel anzulegen. Auch bitte ich dich dich in Bezug neuer Artikel zu z.b. der Liga oder BTAS etwas zu zügeln, Riddler7 hat mich damals als ich die ganzen Artikel angelegt hatte nämlich schon darum gebeten lieber erstmal die vorhandenen Artikel mit Infos zu füllen bevor ich weitere Artikel zu anderen Charakteren aus den Serien erstelle (sonst hätte ich einige Charaktere die du inzwischen erstellt hast schon längst selber gemacht, bzw noch einige mehr die es noch nicht gibt ;-) ) Bei Batman of the Future werd ich aber demnächst mal trotzdem einige der wichtigsten Figuren erstellen, damit du da loslegen kannst und z.b. da dann Texte reinschreiben kannst. Und ja, du hast es schon erkannt, die Artikel zur Batman of the Future Serie sind eigenständige Artikel weswegen ich z.b. Terry MacGinnes (BTAS) auch wieder gelöscht habe oder bei Harley und Freeze usw die Batman of the Future Kategorien wieder entfernt habe. Die Charaktere DIESER Serie bekommen eigene Artikel und zwar genau wie du es schon vermutet hast z.b. "Batman (Batman of the Future)" oder "Bruce Wayne (Batman of the Future)" (denn der BATMAN dieser Serie is Terry, genau wie der Batman der BTAS eben Bruce Wayne ist es gibt aber in der BOTF Serie nur EINEN Batman, eben Terry auch wenn Bruce sich ab und an nochmal in ein spezielles Kostümchen schmeißt ^^ ) Wie gesagt gedulde dich da aber bitte noch ein klein wenig spätestens das kommende wochenende geh ich mal die wichtigsten Figuren der Serie an. Da siehste dann wie ich die Artikel von der Aufteilung her haben will. Auch in Bezug auf die Vorgeschichte der Charaktere aus der z.b. BTAS. Und ja es muss sogar zwei Artikel zum Terry Batman geben, denn der der Serie ist ja teil des DCaUs, also des Animated DC Universe und der in den Comics hat, genau wie auch Harley Quinn als diese in die regulären Comics übernommen wurde, ne völlig andere Kontinuität die nix mit dem Serien Terry zutun hat. Btw erscheinen z.b. ganz aktuell von Panini Batman of the Future Comics, die aber Teil des DCaUs sind, also direkt an die Zeichentrickserie ansetzen (demnächst glaub ich erscheint der 4te Band mit Storys aus einem US Comic wo auch Geschichten von der Justice League Beyond erscheinen, die es aber leider nicht bei uns gibt, sondern eben nur die Batman Beyond Storys) . Und in der zweiten Weekly DC Comicsheftreihe "The New 52 Futures End", die bald in den USA anlaufen wird, und wie gesagt wöchendlich erscheinen wird, spielt auch der Batman Beyond eine zentrale Rolle. DA ist er aber Teil des New 52 DC Universe und hat nix mit den Abenteuern vom Terry der Serie zutun die wie gesagt jetzt auch in Comicform fortgeführt werden. Ach ja und noch ne kleine Bitte in eigener Sache, bitte poste hier keine Videos mit Pasagen aus den Animated Serien mehr. Warner ist da nämlich für gewöhnlich immer recht kleinlich wenns um die ilegale Verbreitung von ihren Serien geht, selbst wenn es nur Auszüge aus den Episoden sind und nicht die ganzen Episoden. Mal davon abgesehn das diese Artikel bezwecken sollen, also im Idealfall, das der Leser des Artikels so gespannt drauf wird und sich die entsprechende Serie selbst zulegt z.b. als US DVDs oder so. An deine ganzen Anzug Artikel geh ich irgendwann auch nochmal rann, die kann man nämlich auch alle zu einem großen Artikel über verschiedene Bat-Anzüge aus diversen Serien zusammenfassen. Das hat aber noch zeit. MadHatterJervisTetch (Diskussion) 13:23, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC)